1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the general field of nutrition planning and, more particularly, is a method of utilizing the power of a computer to generate a diet program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many modern diet programs are predicated upon a notion that a desired weight loss from a person's body is accomplished through an indiscriminate reduction of food intake. However, in accordance with modern nutritional science, the indiscriminate reduction of food intake could cause a shrinkage of the body's lean, protein containing, organ and muscle tissue. The shrinkage causes a reduction of energy expended by the body, known as a reduction of basal metabolism.
Because of the reduced metabolism, the body loses only a very small amount of bodyfat--even smaller than a loss attainable by a food intake in accordance with a well planned low calorie diet. The very small loss of bodyfat is a result of what is known as the body's defensive, fat-preserving condition.
In accordance with the explanation given hereinbefore, modern diet programs typically fail because:
1. they are concerned with reduction of weight rather than reduction of bodyfat; PA1 2. they reduce the protein containing organ and muscle tissue that causes the reduction of bodyfat; and PA1 3. there is a rapid loss of weight caused by the shrinkage of the organ and muscle tissue, thereby causing the fat-preserving condition and a slowing of the metabolism.
In summary, the modern diet programs can conceivably make the person fatter; they can also leave the person's immune system repressed by inadequate provision of minerals and vitamins, resulting in the person being susceptible to illness.
Food frequently includes a nutrient known as a carbohydrate. Much of the carbohydrate is changed by the body into glycogen, which is stored in the person's muscles and liver. Glycogen is a fuel used by the body in the expenditure of energy. Glycogen that is not used in the expenditure of energy is converted into bodyfat.
Carbohydrates undergo a biochemical transformation in the body and cause the body to increase levels of a hormone known as insulin. The insulin causes products of the transformation to be stored as bodyfat. Therefore, it is preferable that the body's insulin level remain low. A glycemic index is used to indicate how rapidly a given carbohydrate raises the insulin level. Carbohydrates that are preferred have a low glycemic index.
A hormone known as glucagon is produced by the body. Glucagon causes bodyfat to be broken down by the body and used as an energy source. Increased levels of insulin prevent glucagon production.
Two fatty acids, linoleic acid and linolenic acid, are essential to the body having a healthy skin. The body cannot synthesize the fatty acids. Therefore, it is essential that the well planned diet program include foods that provide the fatty acids.
A change of the person's weight is directly related to a difference between the person's caloric intake and energy expended by the person. Weight is lost when the caloric intake is less than the energy expended. Correspondingly, weight is gained when the caloric intake is greater than the energy expended. Accordingly, at the end of a diet interval, the caloric intake should be only what is required to maintain the person at a desired weight. These are termed "maintenance calories".
Heretofore, the power of a computer has not been used to tailor the diet to the person to reduce bodyfat, maintain a high metabolism, while keeping the person in good health.